


Like Mother Like Daughter

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Kirk-Spock-Online-Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine Chapel's mother visits the Enterprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mother Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Series. TOS  
> Pairing: K/S  
> Code: NC-17  
> Archive: sure  
> Feedback: Yessssssssss! alohabr@01019freenet.de  
> Summary: Christine Chapel's mother visits the Enterprise
> 
> Part of the Kirk-Spock-Online-Fest at KSOF http://www.kardasi.com/KSOF/Stories.htm
> 
> For my other stories and stories by Lady Charena see: http://tostwins.slashcity.net
> 
> Disclaimer: Paraborg/Viacom owns the whole Star Trek universe. I only borrowed a little part of it for some fun. No moneymaking, no offence of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction.
> 
> If you are under age, please stay away. If you have a problem with m/m-sex, then look elsewhere for your entertainment. English is not my native language, so please be patient with my mistakes. Many thanks to T'Boy and Lady Charena for the quick and beta. For all remaining errors, blame me.

Like Mother Like Daughter  
T'Len  
2000

"I hate dress uniforms. They're so damn tight. And itchy" Leonard McCoy pulled for at least the third time in approximately one minute on the collar of his uniform.

"Doctor, your repetition of this fact will not change the consistency of your uniform. I suggest you just accept the inevitable."

Jim Kirk smiled at his First Officer's remark. Spock and Bones were always able to cheer him up. And this was exactly what he needed right now. He wasn't very happy about their new assignment. To transport an actress - even if she was the mother of one of his crew members - to the intergalactic Oscar Awards Ceremony wasn't exactly the sort of mission James T. Kirk yearned for. He really wondered what he had done to deserve this.

He looked around the transporter room. Someone was still missing. "Where's Nurse Chapel?"

In that moment the door slid open and the blond head-nurse walked in.

"I thought you didn't want to welcome your mother." Jim teased.

"Captain, I should warn you. Mother is .. err . somewhat extravagant."

'I had feared this.' Jim thought, sighed inwardly and prepared himself to face another specimen of the type of woman he preferred to avoid. Chief Kyle advised, "Ready to beam on board, Sir."

As the transport was finished the figure on the platform nearly made Jim smile. How the hell could one person develop such bad taste. The pink and purple clothes, which were much too revealing for a women nearly 60, were just incredible. Not to mention that they showed a very strange contrast to the lilac hair.

As Jim reminded himself that he should say something to his guest, the woman forestalled him and jumped from the platform, approaching her stunned daughter. "Chrissy, Darling. Nice to see you. You're looking colorless."

'The voice, where do I know this voice? I've never seen one of her performances.' Jim was wondering why the woman's voice sounded so familiar to him. Then he remembered his duty again.

"Mrs. Benutr, welcome on board. I'm ."

He couldn't finish. "You're the famous Captain Kirk, I know." The actress interrupted him. "And please call me Maj and it has to be Miss. I never married Chrissy's father, although we used his family name. Besides I like my stage name better. Chapel sounds so . catholic."

She turned to McCoy. "And you're Chrissy's boss, Leonard. I hope my daughter's always a nice girl."

The doctor also got no chance to reply before she had refocused her attention on Spock. "And you're Mr. Spock. Chrissy is right, you look incredible sexy."

"Mother!" Christine had turned red but her mother wasn't at all impressed.

'Now I know where Chapel's interest in Spock comes from.' Jim thought and he definitely didn't like the speculative look Miss Benutr gave his First Officer.

///////////

Spock sighed inwardly. He had never believed that even a Vulcan's patience could come to an end. Now he knew that it was possible.

Maj Benutr had been on board a week, and for exactly this length of time she had tortured the entire crew and especially him, with any possible - and a lot of nearly impossible - demands. For the same length of time, Jim had practically disappeared. It was as if the Captain of the Enterprise had become thin air.

Spock couldn't remember when he had seen Jim so busy that the captain wouldn't even leave his cabin for dinner. Normally Jim would never prefer a solitary meal in his cabin to their shared meal in the mess hall.

Spock concluded that Jim was hiding himself from their guest. The Vulcan really couldn't blame him.

Spock sighed inwardly, wondering again which of Miss Benutr's outrageous needs he'd been summoned to fulfill now. A yeoman could have dealt with most of them, however, she insisted on his attendance. He pushed the buzzer.

As the door opened and Spock stepped it, he heard her calling. "I'm in the bed room."

The Vulcan rounded the divider, then stopped dead in his tracks. The woman in front of him was . naked.

Spock turned instantly around as he found his composure again. "I am sorry, Miss Benutr. I will leave you alone."

"Do you dare, Spock. You're staying. And turn around again."

Hesitating, Spock obeyed, and tried not to look at the woman. As she approached him he instinctively backed away.

"Oh, come on, Spock. Don't be so shy. We have tip toed around each other for a week now. That's enough."

Spock gulped. "Miss Benutr, I do not know what you want from me but I suggest you put some clothes on."

He retreated further back in the direction of the living room but she followed him much to near for Spock's taste.

"Don't play Vulcan idiot with me. You know well what I want. I want you. Now!"

"I .. I." Spock was speechless. Could this women really want to have sex with him? Did she not know that Vulcans were only intimate with their life-partner?

She seemed to read his thoughts. "Don't give me this seven year crap."

He turned pale. 'From where did she know this?'

Again the woman answered his silent question. "I've had other Vulcans before. I know under your cool mask is a hot vulcan and I will inflame it."

Spock's mind raced in a desperate attempt to find some excuse. 'What if I tell her I belong to someone else?' He didn't know if she would believe him but in his despair to escape the attack he tried.

"Miss Benutr, please. I have already a partner."

She stopped right before him. "You're bonded?"

Spock nodded. "Yes". 'So much for Vulcans do not lie.' He thought.

"Ah, I see. That's something else. Who is the happy one?"

'Yes who?' This was indeed a good question. Spock voiced the first name that appeared in his mind. "Jim." Then he turned around and fled.

///////////

As Spock stood in the transporter room two days later, he felt great relief that their guest was leaving. Finally they had reached the planet Hollywood. Not quickly enough, it had seemed to him.

He hadn't seen Maj Benutr since her sexual attack. Thankfully she hadn't called for his attention any more.

But that hadn't helped Spock's sense of shock at the event. Especially troubling was the fact that he had named Jim as his bond mate.

What if the woman had told her daughter about this or even worse, spoken with Jim? Spock knew that he had said the truth, the thing he wished for most. But he also knew that this never could be.

He had realized that he wished to spend his life with Jim a long time ago. But Jim had never shown any sexual interest in him or any other man. So for Spock a bonding with Jim was out of reach. And he never spoke about his wishes to his captain.

He always had feared to offend Jim with any confession in any case. He never wanted to risk their special friendship. 'If she had told anyone, Jim 's reputation is ruined and I am the reason. What if he can not understand and forgive? I will lose him forever.' he thought.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave now." Maj Benutr hugged her daughter then stepped onto the platform.

"You're a lucky man, Captain. Every woman will envy you. But it's a shame that two such handsome specimens are forever lost to women."

Before Jim could wonder about this statement she had disappeared.

"It's suddenly so quiet." McCoy said with a broad smile.

Spock hurriedly excused himself before anyone could question her statement and hastened to the bridge.

///////////

"I have missed our chess games. And I have to apologize, Spock." Jim raised one of his pawns for his next move.

"For what?" An eyebrow arched questioningly.

"For throwing you into the dragon's teeth."

"Do you refer to Miss Benutr as the dragon?"

"Yes. I know this sort of woman, Spock. Once they set their eyes on you, you have no chance. I know I should have looked after her myself but I thought you as a Vulcan would be spared that sort of attention. " Jim smiled apologetically.

'Unfortunately not.' Spock thought. "This was a misconception, Jim."

"She set her eyes on you? Oh Spock, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? I would have come to your rescue. I can imagine how it was." Jim chuckled. "When I was a lieutenant on the Farragut we made first contact with the Betazeds. I had to be the personal assistant to one of their ambassadors. A woman called Lwana or Dana or something, keeper of some holy goblet . I can't remember. In any case she was incredible. And she instantly set her eyes on me. I couldn't do anything to prevent it. Finally I told her that I 'm generally not interested in women. Her only comment was that I hadn't met the right woman yet and she would be more than willing to show me what I had missed. She mainly let up when I told her that Gary and I were engaged and that Gary could be very jealous. Spock, why are you becoming so green in the face?"

Surprised Jim gazed at his friend, who had developed a deep shade of green. Spock tried to hide that he felt very uncomfortable right now. He hoped Jim wouldn't ask about Miss Benutr's statement in the transporter room. He would rather drop the topic instantly. But the confession that Jim was willing to admit a preference for a male was such a surprise, he couldn't help but to question it further.

"You lied to her that you were gay?"

"Is wasn't a lie, Spock. Not completely at least." Jim saw the ill concealed surprise in his friends eyes. "Spock?"

Spock was stunned. "You are homosexual?"

"I think bisexual is more to the point. Spock are you alright? I thought you knew. I have never hidden the fact."

The green had turned to an unnatural pale color now. "No I did not know. And you and Commander Mitchell .?" Spock's mind raced. 'Jim can love men. What if I tell him about my feelings? Shall I risk this? Will he accept? Is there a chance?' He couldn't come to any conclusion.

"We once were lovers but that was over a long time before we both came on board the Enterprise. He wanted to renew our relationship but I didn't. Are you sure you're okay? I had no intention of shocking you. I really thought you knew." 'And never cared about it. I mean weren't interested' He added silently. 'Otherwise I would have approached you, long ago.'

Spock's heart constricted as he heard about Gary Mitchell. 'He does not want a relationship with a subordinate. There will be no future for us.'

He was determined not to tell Jim anything about his recent experience but the questioning look in Jim's eyes told him he must at least give some explanation. "I told her the same excuse. As she insisted on knowing if I belong to somebody I told her that we are bonded." He lowered his eyes, ashamed.

"Spock look at me, that's okay. I feel honored that you thought of me instead of somebody else." 'And I wish it would be true', he added silently. His long suppressed feeling for his first officer made his heart ache with sorrow.

"But Jim, your reputation? You are not upset with me?"

"Of course not. As I said, I feel honored to be considered as your bond mate. And now I understand her remark in the transporter room." 'Oh Spock, if only you knew that I don't desire anything more than being together with you, in any sense. And she was right. You're incredibly handsome.' He watched his friend who still seemed unconvinced.

"What if she tells her daughter or someone else?" Spock was relieved that Jim hadn't been offended but still he feared the whole situation might risk their friendship.

"Spock really. There is nothing to worry about. I can live with this. It wouldn't be the first time I'd been the subject of rumors. But, what about you? We should be afraid for your reputation, there's more to lose."

"To have you as my bond mate would be a very desirable goal." Spock blushed as he realized what he had said aloud.

Jim's eyes grew wide. Was this a general statement or had Spock just told him that he wanted him, too? He wasn't sure but something in the Vulcan's eyes which now showed an interesting mix of hope and fear told him instinctively that the latter was the case. "Spock, you mean this seriously, don't you? Spock? Please answer."

"Yes, Jim." Spock stood up and walked to the door. The only thing he wanted to do was escape. 'I have ruined everything. I have lost Jim forever.' He repeated it again and again in his mind.

"Oh gosh. I don't know what to say. Hey, where do you think you're going?" Jim jumped from his seat and gripped the Vulcan's arm.

"I think it is better that I go now. I have already said too much. Please forgive me." Spock's voice was barely audible as the Vulcan pleaded, but Jim was not willing to let him go. Not now. This was his chance. He might not get a second one.

"No, no, Mister. You're not going anywhere. Not before we have discussed this out. Do you really want me as your bond mate, Spock?"

"Yes. For a long time." Spock lowered his eyes but Jim put his hand under the chin and raised it again. He had to have eye contact when he told Spock his truth.

"Wonderful. I never dared to hope for this."

Spock was surprised. "But Jim, you have said you do not want a relationship with a subordinate."

"When the hell have I said this?" Irritation swung in Jim's voice.

"You said you did not want to renew your relationship with Commander Mitchell."

"Yeah, but that had nothing to do with our ranks. Gary had changed a lot a long time before the accident with the barrier. He just wasn't any longer the man I once loved. You're right, I would never sleep with an ensign, but you're my first officer. That's something completely different."

"So you .?" Spock felt hope again.

"Yes, my stupid Vulcan. I love you and I've wanted to be together with you or a long time. By the way, that was another reason for my refusal to Gary. I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you. But being human and male I never hoped for a chance."

Spock pulled Jim in a fierce embrace. And as their hungry mouths met for the first time everything else was forgotten.

///////////

"Spock. You know, it's wonderful to wake up in your arms." Jim stretched, then turned to brush his lips over Spock's, his eyes showing his delight in this new morning ritual. "We have three days of shore leave ahead," he whispered, grinning. "And I'm looking forward to them, very (kiss), very (kiss) much."

"Do you have any plans for it?" Spock pulled his bed mate closer. Jim rubbed his usual morning hard-on against Spock's thigh.

"I wanted to go down with Bones but now I think I better stay the whole time in bed with you. I'm sure we can keep ourselves busy."

With this Jim's lips travelled down the long, slender body. He teased Spock's navel, as he reverently kissed the flat stomach. "Yes there are a lot of things which I want to do. And" Jim smiled as he registered that Spock's cock had already became hard from his attention. "I would definitely like to see your Vulcan mask slip again."

"Jim, I can not control when you ." Spock's sentence ended in a soft moan, as Jim suddenly took the big organ into his mouth, licking up and down the long shaft. His hands were meanwhile stroking along hot thighs.

Jim relaxed his throat, taking him deeper into his mouth until he nearly took him wholly in, then sucked hard. He definitely loved to see Spock's control slip completely under his continued assault.

"Jim, please." Spock moaned.

Jim could hear the need in the tense voice. He would like to taste Spock now but he decided that there was something he craved even more.

So Jim let go of the hard organ, sat up and reached for the lubricant. He pressed it in Spock's hand. "It's your turn."

Spock gave him an uneasy look. "Jim I do not wish to hurt you."

"You will not hurt me as I did not hurt you last night." Jim slipped onto his stomach. "Come on."

Carefully Spock coated his penis, then his fingers. As he inserted at first one then two fingers in Jim's rectum Jim moaned and arched back on the welcome invader.

Soon it wasn't enough any more. "Spock, I want to feel you inside me. Now!"

Jim rose to his knees as Spock pulled his fingers out. Hesitating the Vulcan positioned his organ on the entrance to Jim's body and . "Good morning, Captain Kirk. This is your wake up call. It is 0600. This is your wake up call."

"Oh no." Jim groaned, frustrated, and plunged back on his belly. "I forgot to set the alarm off."

"Good morning Captain Kirk. This is ."

"Shut up." Jim yelled. Then suddenly he knew why Miss Benutr's voice had sounded so familiar to him. 'The computer. She had sounded like the computer.'

He never wanted to hear that voice again. Especially not after what that terrible woman had tried to do to Spock. He turned around and sat up. "Remind me to ask Scotty to change the computer voice."

Spock, still confused from the interruption, rose an eyebrow with surprise. "Why do you wish this, Jim?"

"The voice. Haven't you recognized it? It sounds like Chapel's mother. I can't hear that voice any more. Not after she set her eyes on you." Jim smiled. "I'm incredibly jealous."

"But Jim, if not for her, we would most likely would not be lovers. I am sure we would not have spoken of our wishes freely. We should be thankful to her."

"Okay." The strain in Jim's voice vanished. "I'll send her flowers if she wins the Oscar. But now," he glanced at Spock's still hard cock, "let's continue."

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: A woman (reminiscent of Lwaxana Troi) comes aboard the Enterprise. She sets her eyes on Spock, and in a desperate attempt to divert her, Spock says he is bonded to Kirk, which - of course - he isn't. What next?


End file.
